


Lovely little secret

by bicalamity



Series: Lovely little secret [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealousy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicalamity/pseuds/bicalamity
Summary: Hermione and Pansy navigating a secret relationship sort of poorly
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Lovely little secret [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Lovely little secret

Secret relationships really should’ve been Pansy’s forte by this point. She was an 18 year old ex heiress who’d never been in a real relationship that her parents knew about because of the consequences that would follow it, but she still struggled to keep it under wraps when it was _Hermione_ . Although, in some ways it was easier, such as acting like they hated each other, they’d had so much practice when it _wasn’t_ acting that it was easy to sell it when Sprout paired the two of them up for a project.

“I can’t believe I’m stuck working with this _lowlife_ .” Pansy said through gritted teeth as she glared over at Hermione who let out a wry chuckle and shook her head, slamming her hands on the table and standing to glare right back.

“Because I’m _thrilled_ about working with some blood purist asshole.” Hermione snapped and _wow_ , Pansy always forgot how _hot_ Hermione was when she acted all mad. It made her ache _everywhere_ for her.

“Fuck you.” Pansy spat as both of them sat back down, and she felt Hermione’s hand slide over her thigh and she brought her hand up to meet it.

“Likewise.” Hermione huffed, but Pansy could see the slight happy glint in her eyes as their fingers brushed under the table, and she fought to keep her own face neutral as they laced their hands together. It wasn’t like her girlfriend _couldn’t_ be subtle, she could… but Pansy had come to learn how to read her like a book. She had to.

“Ladies. Learn to get along or its 10 points from both of your houses.” Professor Sprout sighed, and Pansy saw Hermione look down at her table, she could see the remorse in her eyes. Merlin, her girl could _really_ sell it, Pansy was impressed.

“Yes ma’am.” Hermione mumbled, and just like that, the smile was back on Sprouts face, and everything was back to normal.

“Wonderful. Now, I’m going to allow the hour for research in the library, but one _word_ from Madame Pince and I will give the offenders a month of detention. I’m trusting you guys, don’t let me down.” Sprout said, and she dismissed the class.

“Like I want to spend a whole _hour_ researching with _you_ .” Hermione spat, and Pansy rolled her eyes as they unlaced their hands, crossing their arms almost in sync as they stormed towards the library. Pansy could _feel_ the glares of both Harry and Ron on her back, and ignored them. Yeah, it rubbed her the wrong way that her girlfriend’s friends hated her, but that was her own cross to bear at another time.

“I’d rather tear my eyes out.” Pansy fired back, and Hermione let out a humorless chuckle as they entered the library and dumped their books onto a table.

“That would be light work over having to look at your stupid face for another minute.” Hermione said, and she glanced around Pansy’s back before yanking her into a stack near to the back of the library, causing Pansy to squeak in surprise. Or she tried to, she was silenced by Hermione’s lips on hers, causing her to melt instantly as she sighed against her.

“I missed you.” Pansy said when they finally resurfaced, and Hermione put a hand over her mouth and glanced around.

“Sh! Someone could still hear us.” She hissed, and Pansy rolled her eyes and licked Hermione’s palm, watching as the Gryffindor pulled it back in disgust. That amused Pansy, as if Hermione’s tongue hadn’t been _other_ places already… but she’d also learned that those jokes could sometimes embarrass her girlfriend, so she kept it to herself. This time.

“Oh I’m sorry, who pulled _who_ into a stack?” Pansy asked, raising an eyebrow as she smirked down at her girlfriend, who scoffed and gave her a look of annoyance, sort of a signature for Hermione, and not at all an unpleasant one in Pansy’s eyes.

“How could I not?” Hermione asked, and Pansy chuckled and shook her head.

“Uh, quite easily.” She pointed out, and Hermione let out a sigh and placed a hand on Pansy’s shoulder as she hopped on her toes to whisper in her ears.

“No, you see. It’s a travesty to have you walking around like that _without_ me giving you a token of my affection.” Hermione murmured into her ear, and Pansy quietly chuckled before she was silenced by the intensity in her girlfriend’s eyes. It was breathtaking, always _so_ breathtaking, always had _quite_ an effect on her, very unfortunate when Hermione was in this mood in public, it always made subtlety more difficult.

“Oh, I see.” Pansy breathed, but she smiled into Hermione’s kiss, wrapping her arms around the Gryffindor’s waist.

“Yes. You do.” Hermione said when they separated again, only to have Hermione push them into another, more urgent kiss and Pansy let out a sound of surprise as Hermione slid her tongue past her lips, which wasn’t like her. It wasn’t like her to be this bold when someone could see her, so Pansy placed a hand on either shoulder and pulled back, taking a deep breath to clear her head before speaking.

“Is there a reason why you’re in this mood right now? Like… did I do something?” Pansy asked, and Hermione shook her head, eyes flashing with something Pansy knew was jealousy. But… why?

“ _You_ did nothing.” Hermione mumbled, and then it clicked. Theo. Right.

“Is this about Theo flirting with me during lunch?” Pansy asked, and Hermione paused, chewing on her lip.

“...” Of course she didn’t respond. Pansy raised an eyebrow and ducked to catch her girlfriend’s eyes. This was ridiculous.

“Hermione.” Pansy said, a little bit more commanding, making Hermione look her in the eyes. After that, there was no way that Hermione could keep herself from talking. She sighed and nodded, and Pansy felt her heart sink.

“... It is.” She murmured, and Pansy shook her head, pressing a kiss to the side of Hermione’s face before speaking.

“I would _never_ date Theo, he’s just a friend.” Pansy insisted, and Hermione rolled her eyes and gave her a look, like that wasn’t clear or something. Pansy had less than no interest in Theo… in _anyone_ except for Hermione, and really, who could blame her?

“Have you told _him_ that?” Hermione asked, and Pansy sighed and rolled her eyes. _Of course_ she’d told Theo that, but he took it as a challenge, not as a ‘dude, leave me alone I’m super fucking gay’ which was what she’d _literally_ said.

“About a million times since third year, yes.” Pansy said, and Hermione’s lips formed a thin line as she rested her head against Pansy’s chest, letting out a heavy groan. Pansy slid her hands up and rubbed comforting circles on her back.

“Ugh, it’s just… it drives me mad that I can’t do anything to stop it.” She said quietly, and Pansy nodded. Honestly, she'd _love_ if Hermione stormed across the great hall and told Theo to fuck off, that Pansy was hers, but that wasn't ever going to happen and she knew it.

“I know, love. One day…” Pansy trailed off, and Hermione nodded.

“One day this will all be worth it.” Hermione finished, pressing a light kiss to the tip of Pansy’s nose, making her heart pound a bit in her chest.

“We can get a little flat in London.” Pansy said, and she saw something flash across Hermione’s face that she couldn’t decipher and her chest gripped with fear. Was that too serious? She’d always sucked at knowing how to be casual with _anything_ .

“Yeah.” Hermione said, and Pansy cleared her throat, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

“I-I mean, if you want. Obviously I’m not expecting-.” She was cut off by a quick kiss which, of all the ways she’d ever been interrupted, was her favorite by _far_ .

“Pansy. Stop that. I want to be with you, alright? I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” Hermione said softly when they broke apart, and Pansy sighed and nodded, turning her face to kiss the palm of Hermione’s hand.

“I know, it's just-.” But she didn’t get to finish. She never did with these types of things.

“Nope.” Hermione said, and Pansy gave her a look.

“There’s other girls-.” Pansy started, but Hermione would hear none of it, placing a soft hand on the side of Pansy’s face.

“I don’t want them. I want you.” Hermione insisted, and Pansy let out a sigh. That still confused her, why someone as good as Hermione would want someone like her out of everyone else she could have. It wasn’t like there was a lack of suitors, that was for sure. Pansy had practically gone feral with jealousy on Valentines day just from the sheer _amount_ of people going up to Hermone.

“Can’t imagine why.” Pansy mumbled, and Hermione gave her a confused look.

“Well, I can give you examples-.” Pansy rolled her eyes and looked down at her girlfriend. She didn’t need reasons why Hermione wanted her, because they’d had this conversation a million times before. She already knew what was coming.

“Hermione-.” She started, and Hermione put a finger to her lips and shook her head.

“No, I’m going to give you examples, Pans. You’re my girlfriend, and I’m _very_ grateful for you, so please listen.” Hermione said, and she sounded so achingly sincere that Pansy knew there was no fighting it.

“... Fine.” She mumbled, and clocked the small smile on Hermione’s lips. Okay, so it was worth it, even if she wasn’t in the mood to hear all of it.

“I love everything about you. I love the way your lips curl just so when you hear something that you can’t help but react to. I love the way you shake your head whenever your friends say something stupid, how even though I can’t hear it and you’re across the Great Hall you still lock eyes with me and roll your eyes, like you want to include me. I love how it feels when you kiss me, how you manage to make me feel reckless and loved and sexy and _wanted_ in all the ways I’ve never felt before. I love that you hold my hand under tables. I love the very essence of you, even when you’re upset, even when you’re a complete wanker. I love you, Pans. And I want _you_ . Difficult or easy, I want you.” Hermione insisted, and Pansy quirked an eyebrow, cocking her head to the side.

“Did you just call me easy?” She asked, and Hermione snorted and shook her head, although that was what Pansy was still taking from it. Her girlfriend had called her easy. Hilarious.

“No, if anything I called you difficult, try and keep up.” Hermione said with a smirk, and Pansy rolled her eyes, but couldn’t fight the small grin that came on her face as she leaned back down.

“Wanker.” She murmured, hovering a mere inch from Hermione’s mouth, listening to the catch in Hermione’s breath as her fingers dug a little bit harder into Pansy’s waist.

“You love it.” Hermione finally responded, and Pansy raised an eyebrow, backing Hermione into the opposite rack before putting a hand up to trap them together.

“Never said I didn’t.” She mumbled, and pulled Hermione back in for another kiss, this one filled with a bit more urgency, both of them in a far different mood from their earlier light banter. Pansy let her nails rake down Hermione’s clothed abdomen, feeling the gasp against her lips as Hermione pulled back for a moment, and Pansy ducked her head, peppering the skin there with light kisses.

“Pans.” Hermione gasped, her nails digging into Pansy’s back as Pansy slowly untucked her shirt, running her fingers over the soft, warm skin. They hadn’t done this in some time, not for lack of trying. It was just near impossible when their schedules didn’t match up and Hermione was almost _always_ surrounded by some underclassman who wanted to talk to her about the war. They both _needed_ this, even if they couldn’t say it.

“Sh…” Pansy mumbled as she sucked on another patch of skin, one hand tracing up Hermione’s shirt as the other one skirted around the edge of her panties. Pansy didn’t miss the stifled moan and slight gasp that came from the other witch, and it only egged her on, that is until Hermione reached down and grabbed her wrist, gently pulling it up, pulling Pansy from her haze.

“ _Pansy_ . Not here, love.” Hermione said, her voice still breathless, and Pansy cleared her throat and nodded, suddenly feeling a little bit embarrassed. She’d done a lot of questionable things through her years at Hogwarts, but fucking her girlfriend in the library would have probably been in the top ten.

“Right. Right.” Pansy sighed, and she was about to apologize when Hermione reached up and cupped either side of her face, rubbing her thumbs across Pansy’s cheekbones. Pansy rested a hand on either of her arms and let her eyes close for a moment before looking back down, seeing the fire hadn’t left Hermione’s eyes.

“But… I’ve got a free period after this. What do you have?” Hermione asked, and Pansy shivered under the intensity of her gaze. Honestly, for a moment she couldn’t remember, the only thing on her mind was Hermione. But it came to her eventually, after she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“Divination.” Pansy admitted, and she saw Hermione’s face drop immediately, the sexy energy that they’d had dissolving.

“Shit.” She mumbled, and Pansy shook her head. That wouldn’t do.

“Which I can skip.” Pansy said quickly, and Hermione gave her a look. Just because _Hermione_ had a hard on for all things academic it didn’t mean that _Pansy_ did, in fact it was just the opposite. One of the only reasons she’d come back for 8th year was she knew how difficult it would be to get a job without finishing her NEWTs.

“Pansy-.” Hermione started, and Pansy rolled her eyes and gave her a look, cupping either of her cheeks. Her girlfriend’s work ethic was adorable when it didn’t negatively impact their ability to hook up when no one was around. She _knew_ her dorm was empty next period, and she wanted more than anything to take advantage of that, Trelawney be damned... besides, her divination partner could find someone else, Merlin knows Pansy had covered for her before.

“Come _on_ . You don’t even see it as a real class, plus I’d much rather be under you in my dorm then sitting across from Padma Patil reading something that might or might not be true.” Pansy murmured, noting how Hermione’s eyes rolled shut and she pulled her lip between her teeth during the second half of her sentence. Pansy smirked to herself, knowing she’d won this battle. Normally she did when she used her words, Hermione was pretty easily convinced in some ways. As predicted, the Gryffindor let out a sigh and nodded. See? Who needed Divination, Pansy could already tell the future that she cared about.

“Well, when you put it like _that_ …” Hermione murmured, looping her fingers around Pansy’s tie to pull her down so she could press a harsh kiss to her lips, one that had Pansy grasping for the shelf behind her to keep her steady, gasping a bit from the force of it. And yeah, if she’d been thinking at all about class before, that was _gone_ . Literally a million miles away as Hermione pulled back, pressing their foreheads together.

“Convinced?” Pansy asked, her voice coming out a little more breathless, and Hermione gave her a full smile, the exact smile that had made Pansy’s stomach do cartwheels when she’d started to fall. Merlin, she was really in this.

“I’d be a fool not to be.” Hermione sighed, and Pansy returned her smile, before pulling her Gryffindor back in for another kiss, failing to notice the two Gryffindor boys at the end of the row, looking at their best friend in shock, mouths agape. Had they seen that, it probably would’ve been a different story, and they probably would've stopped a lot sooner, but by the time they did, the boys were already gone, no doubt talking about how they were supposed to bring this up to Hermione, to let her know that they were _confused_ but okay. But that was a problem for a different day.


End file.
